


Menage a Cinq

by SaintOlga



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angry Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Доктор, Мастер, Джек, Янто и Харт оказались в одном месте в одно время и решили заняться групповым сексом. Нет, я не шучу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menage a Cinq

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я не знаю, как эти пять гуманоидов оказались в одном месте в одно время, почему они друг друга не переубивали (или почему некоторые из них вообще живы), и что привело их в общую постель. Поскольку мне не хочется ссылаться на рифт, путешествия во времени и инопланетные афродизиаки, обоснуя нет и не будет.  
> 2\. В моей голове все происходит в условном пространстве, в котором в числе прочего есть дефолтная кровать. На полу все-таки неудобно.  
> 3\. Я не пишу про презервативы, потому что мне лень вписывать их в текст, так что будем исходить из того, что тайм-лорды человеческим венерическим заболеваниям не подвержены, а у людей из пятьдесят первого века на них иммунитет. Есть, конечно, некоторая вероятность беременности, но ее мы сочтем незначительной.  
> 4\. Я исхожу из того, что у людей из пятьдесят первого века физиология плюс-минус человеческая. У тайм-лордов тоже, внешне. При этом по канону у них два сердца (и, соответственно, двойная кровеносная система), низкая температура тела в нормальном состоянии (15 градусов Цельсия), и дышать им не обязательно. Остальная специфика физиологии тайм-лордов в тексте – мои домыслы.  
> 5\. Автор благодарит Irit за вдохновение и своих первых читателей, которые читали этот фик в процессе (простите, что не перечисляю поименно) – за долготерпение ;-)

_Let’_   
_s_   
_all_   
_have_   
_sex._

 

...Харт прерывает затянувшееся ожидание, резким движением притягивая в поцелуй – неожиданно для остальных – Доктора. У того брови взлетают вверх, и он мычит что-то невнятное и как будто собирается сопротивляться, но Харт успевает сдернуть с него пиджак до половины, надежно спутав руки.

Бесцеремонный до грубости поцелуй останавливает Джек, практически отшвырнув Харта и проводив его темным взглядом, в котором читается: «Держись подальше». Доктор не успевает перевести дыхание, когда Джек обнимает его лицо ладонями, осознанно или нет, но повторяя жест, знакомый одному по прошлой, другому – по первой жизни, и смотрит в глаза, и открывает рот, словно хочет сказать что-то, но в последний момент отказывается от этой мысли и просто целует – нежно, бережно, осторожно, как _тогда_ и не как _тогда_. Доктор дергается в узах собственной одежды, а потом, словно усилием воли, расслабляется, подчиняясь – но не отвечая.

Мастер презрительно хмыкает у Джека за спиной и делает шаг к ним, но его останавливает Янто, который наблюдает за этой сценой с совершенно каменным выражением лица, и только ноздри раздуваются да подрагивают пальцы. А потом дрожь прячется в сжатые кулаки – когда Доктор открывает глаза и смотрит через плечо Джека на Мастера, и в этом взгляде так много запертых, смятых, больных эмоций, что Янто срывается с места и тянет Джека к себе, выдергивая из прошлого, из оставшегося за смертным порогом поцелуя – в настоящее.

Ему приходится силой поворачивать в свою сторону лицо Джека, который все еще смотрит на замершего с остекленевшим взглядом и темным влажным ртом Доктора. Потом Джек закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох – и шагает ближе к Янто, вслепую скользит губами по его щеке.

– Думаю, теперь моя очередь, – насмешливо тянет Мастер, подходя к Доктору, словно охотник к застывшей на месте добыче. Джек разом выворачивается из рук Янто и оказывается между ними – яростный блеск в глазах, мышцы ходят под рубашкой, губы готовы разойтись в оскале.

– Не надо, Джек, – раздается у него из-за спины. Доктор обходит его, прямой и пытающийся выглядеть собранным; галстук сбился набок, а от пиджака он избавился. Он встает лицом к лицу с Мастером, и во взгляде у него – вызов.

У Мастера точно такой же взгляд. В этот момент два тайм-лорда очень похожи.

И нужно быть тайм-лордом, чтобы уловить разницу в доли секунды между движениями, чтобы понять, кто из них подается первым в поцелуй.

На поцелуй, впрочем, это похоже лишь в первые мгновения; потом начинается схватка за главенство, отчаянная и жадная; не ради удовольствия, а для доказательства силы и права – и трудно порой понять, чего хотят участники больше, словно в каждом стремление к победе борется с желанием поражения. Губы сминают губы, пальцы тянутся к вискам, их отталкивают, стискивая запястья, не позволяя выйти за границы физического контакта, и это выглядит так, словно им, мучившимся жаждой несколько столетий, дали наконец глоток воды – один на двоих.

Харт улюлюкает и хищно ухмыляется Джеку, у которого на лице смесь отвращения, зависти и боли. Янто стоит рядом, чувствуя тепло его тела, но медлит прикоснуться. Наконец он поднимает руку, медленно кладет Джеку на затылок... и рывком тянет его к себе, впивается в губы, обвивает другой рукой талию, разворачивая спиной к тайм-лордам, и целует, целует, целует – словно ставит клеймо, словно подтверждает свое право. Словно до боли боится это право потерять.

Несколько бесконечных секунд спустя Джек отвечает на поцелуй, хватаясь за его плечи, как за спасительную соломинку, оставляя синяки. Янто не отпускает его даже тогда, когда к спине прижимается жилистое крепкое тело, когда чьи-то – Харта – руки пробираются под одежду и возле уха раздается змеиный шепот:

– Ревность – это старомодно, Конфетка.

А потом жесткие пальцы вцепляются Янто в волосы, запрокидывая его голову и отрывая его от Джека. Непонятно, как невысокий по сравнению с ними Харт умудряется дотянуться, но он перехватывает поцелуй, не дав Джеку прийти в себя. Янто не видит этого, вырываясь из безжалостной хватки, но слышит каждый влажный звук, каждый стон, и его окутывает облако проклятых феромонов...

Он бьет Харта локтем в солнечное сплетение, отшвыривая прочь. Харт заходится сначала смехом, потом кашлем.

Джек переводит дыхание, смотрит в сторону и морщится, выкручиваясь из рук Янто. Янто оборачивается на забытую ими пару.

Доктор стоит перед Мастером на коленях, выгнувшись так, что больно смотреть, и хватая ртом воздух. На лице Мастера выражение глубочайшего наслаждения. Они оба еще одеты, хотя одежда заметно растрепана, и оттого картина выглядит еще непристойнее.

Пальцы Мастера лежат у Доктора на висках.

– Оставь свои штучки! – рычит Джек, налетая на Мастера, и почти сбивает его с ног, разрывая контакт. Впечатывает в стену, держа за горло и приподнимая над землей; в физической схватке разница в росте и весе дает ему несомненное преимущество, и Мастер хоть и пытается ухмыляться, но неубедительно. Доктор выпрямляется, как отпущенная пружина, и тут же скручивается, схватившись за голову.

– Ты... – сквозь зубы произносит Джек почти мирно – и очень, очень страшно.

Мастер кривится, скалится, перехватывает запястье Джека – и Джек вдруг сдавленно шипит и разжимает пальцы. Обретя под ногами почву, Мастер не ослабляет нечеловеческую хватку, пока не начинает казаться, что вот-вот затрещат кости... Доктор хрипло зовет его, поднимаясь с колен, но шатается так, что Янто приходится его поддержать.

– Эй, хватит развлекаться вдвоем! – театрально восклицает Харт, небрежно сбрасывает доломан и вклинивается между ними, обнимает Джека за талию и протискивает другую руку куда-то под одежду Мастера. – И вы там тоже, подключайтесь, – бросает он через плечо Янто и Доктору и тут же как будто теряет к ним интерес, пробираясь под все еще сцепленные руки и пытаясь дотянуться до губ Мастера. Мастер ухмыляется и целует его сам, демонстративно и высокомерно. Джек с отвращением выдергивает свою руку из хватки Мастера и делает шаг назад, но Харт не пускает; разворачивается, ужом втираясь между ними, вцепляется в рубашку Джека и притягивает к себе, прижимаясь губами к шее. Мастер над его плечом смеется и обнимает Харта, сквозь ткань выкручивая соски. Джек дергается от вибрирующего по коже стона; он все еще смотрит на Мастера, и в его взгляде глухая потерянная ненависть.

Мастер смотрит мимо него. На Доктора.

– Совсем немного телепатического контакта, и ты уже расклеился? Теряешь форму. Старость не радость?

Доктор выпрямляется, освобождаясь от поддержки Янто. Качает головой, открывает рот, но как будто не находит слов – для тех, кто его знает, это должно стать неожиданностью. Джек оборачивается, ткань рубашки трещит, потому что Харт не отпускает его...

– Пойдемте, – тихо говорит Янто Доктору, обгоняет его, мягко, но решительно стряхивает руки Харта с Джека и обнимает его сам. Его губы стирают кусачие поцелуи Харта с кожи Джека; его руки быстро сталкивают подтяжки с плеч, вытаскивают рубашку из-под ремня... его прикосновения и ласки привычны, как бывает, когда ласкают не в первый раз, зная, что делать и чего ожидать, и Джек расслабляется навстречу им и отвечает тем же. Они сдвигаются, не заметив, кто первым сделал шаг в сторону, и разворачиваются, Джек прижимает Янто к стене, сдирая с него галстук. Янто склоняет голову набок, подставляя открывшиеся из-под расстегнутого воротника ключицы горячему рту.

Харт запрокидывает голову Мастеру на плечо, чтобы наблюдать за ними, а потом резко отворачивается к застывшему рядом – руки в карманах, хмурый взгляд в сторону – Доктору. Кладет руку ему на пах прямолинейным жестом, втирается задом в стоящего за спиной Мастера и хмыкает:

– Не так уж вы от нас отличаетесь, тайм-лорды.

– Не так уж вы от нас отличаетесь, люди... – бормочет Доктор, пытаясь – все еще! – уйти от прикосновений, но его ловят и затягивают в сплетение тел, несмотря на возмущенный вопль. В четыре руки Харт и Мастер гладят, раздевают, разворачивают его, как игрушку, и попытки заговорить теряются в смешках и комментариях, в его собственных невольно прорывающихся вздохах и стонах... Трудно понять, где чьи ладони и пальцы, где чьи прикосновения – и только когда рука с тяжелым перстнем крадется к виску Доктора, ее убирает другая, с кожаным браслетом.

Янто обнимает лицо Джека ладонями, целуя его и не позволяя замечать, что происходит совсем рядом, зато сам следит сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Харт, который вылизывает бледную кожу над выступающей бедренной косточкой Доктора, ловит его взгляд, ухмыляется и наклоняет голову, чтобы ему было лучше видно. Янто поджимает губы – снова размыкает их в беззвучном возгласе, когда Джек коротко прикусывает его сосок – и кивает в сторону кровати. Потом ему становится на время не до троицы. Когда удается снова сосредоточиться, он видит, что они разметили сброшенной одеждой дорогу до «королевского», но кажущегося слишком маленьким для такого количества... особей ложа, и продолжили свое занятие там.

Причем Доктор – наконец-то! – принимает в нем активное участие, находя еще одно применение (о котором, вероятно, случалось подумать всякому, кто с ним встречался) своему бойкому языку.

И совершенно очевидно, что по внешним признакам тайм-лорды ничуть не отличаются от людей.

У Янто слабеют колени – от того, что делает Джек, и от того, что он видит – и он плавно сползает по стенке, собираясь взять пример с Доктора, но тут с кровати доносится возмущенный возглас Мастера и приглушенное бормотание «Мне жаль...» Доктора, и Джек замирает и оглядывается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть: Доктор свернулся между раздвинутых ног Мастера, прижимаясь щекой к его бедру, и украшенная перстнем рука цепко держит его за волосы, заставляя смотреть вверх, Мастеру в лицо. Харт полулежит рядом с ними, по-хозяйски гладя Доктора по спине.

Янто единственный слышит глухое рычание, поднимающееся из груди Джека. Но не успевает его удержать.

В следующую секунду Джек оказывается у кровати, его ладонь смыкается на запястье Мастера, заставляя разжать пальцы, другой рукой он отстраняет Доктора – удивительно мягко, учитывая, как закаменело лицо.

– Джек, все в порядке, – говорит Доктор, но, видимо, его голос звучит недостаточно убедительно при таком сбитом дыхании, или взгляд не так внушителен, когда губы влажны и темны. Джек только смотрит на него мгновение и чуть заметно качает головой.

...И опрокидывает Мастера на кровать, вжимает руки в простыни, вминает своим весом, втискиваясь между бесстыдно раздвинутых бедер.

– Джек! – восклицает Доктор. Харт залихватски свистит.

– Думаешь справиться со мной, Ошибка? – издевательски цедит Мастер, и Джек затыкает его рот своим, но поцелуем это назвать невозможно. Доктор рвется к ним, но Харт обхватывает его двумя руками, не пуская. Янто, который сам не заметил, как оказался рядом, медленно переводит с Джека на них взгляд, в котором ничего нельзя прочитать – а потом упирается коленом в кровать, помогая Харту держать Доктора. Харт подмигивает ему, но у него слишком серьезные глаза.

Под крупным, с рельефно проступающими под кожей мышцами, телом Джека Мастера почти не видно. Широкая ладонь стискивает оба его запястья, так, что кажется – должны захрустеть кости; другая шарит по его телу, тянет колено вверх и в сторону, заставляя раскрыться еще сильнее. Резкие, судорожные движения, вбивающие тело Мастера в кровать, заглушенные стоны... но это не секс. Янто не может подобрать название, как ни пытается, перебирая слова в попытке отвлечься от мысли: что должно было произойти с Джеком, чтобы заставить его вести себя так.

Джека, который занимается сексом как дышит, который каждый акт, даже короткую дрочку в углу архива, умеет превратить в нечто особенное, и который презирает тех, кто превращает секс в насилие.

У Янто сухо в горле, он не может смотреть на происходящее – и не может не смотреть; и не знает, как это остановить – и нужно ли. Джек сжимает ягодицы Мастера, оставляя не синяки даже – глубокие царапины от ногтей. Мастер хрипло вскрикивает ему в рот – или смеется?

– Джек, нет! – кричит Доктор. – Нет, Джек. Ты лучше этого.

И Джек замирает.

Побелевшие пальцы впиваются в кожу Мастера; дрожат капли пота между лопатками. Потом он рывком выпрямляется на вытянутых руках и скатывается в сторону, закрывая ладонью лицо и тяжело дыша. Мастер приподнимается на локтях, шумно втягивая воздух.

– «Ты лучше этого»! – все еще задыхаясь, передразнивает он, издевательски кривя истерзанный рот. – Ты бесполезен, Ошибка. Ты год клялся, что убьешь меня – и не смог. Теперь даже трахнуть не можешь?

Но Джек не смотрит в его сторону. Он садится, тихо бросает Янто и Харту:

– Пустите его.

Освобожденный Доктор неловко проводит руками по бедрам, словно не знает, куда их деть. Джек смотрит на него исподлобья, прижимает ладонь к щеке, притягивая к себе – но не целует, только гладит скулу большим пальцем.

– Спасибо, Док.

Мастер фыркает, но на него никто не обращает внимания. Джек криво улыбается Янто, подается к нему – но в последний момент разворачивается и звериным движением сшибает Харта на кровать, тяжело наваливаясь сверху. Картина похожа на то, что происходило всего минуту назад: один вжимает другого в матрас, ловит запястья, вгоняет колено между ног... Но Мастер лежал неподвижно, не пытаясь остановить Джека. Позволяя ему делать то, что потом Джек бы себе не простил.

Харт издает вопль, похожий на боевой клич, и начинает сопротивляться.

Поджарое тело бьется, извивается в попытке избавиться от навалившейся тяжести. Ускользнувшие от захвата руки бьют, толкают, царапают... Впрочем, если приглядеться, становится очевидно, что, отбиваясь, Харт не стремится отбиться. Отталкивая, он задерживает ладони на коже Джека чуть дольше необходимого; вырываясь, втирается в него пахом и обхватывает талию ногами; кусая, зализывает оставленные следы.

Янто наблюдает за ними, сидя на краю кровати, с непроницаемым выражением лица, которое стало привычной маской в год после Кэнери-Уорф. Он видит, что Джек прикасается к Харту жестко, но не жестоко; он видит, что Харт точно знает, где и как нужно его тронуть, чтобы вызвать стоны не боли, но удовольствия. Сцепившиеся мужчины похожи на двух дерущихся хищников... на тигра и рысь; рыча и впиваясь друг в друга зубами и пальцами, они в пылу схватки лишь чудом не сталкивают остальных с кровати. Сквозь частое дыхание и хриплые возгласы обоих прорываются слова на языке, которого Янто никогда не слышал.

Улучив момент, Харт умудряется перевернуться и оказывается верхом на Джеке, прижимая одну его руку коленом к боку и удерживая другую. Джек скалится, пытаясь сбросить его или снова подмять под себя, но Харт танцует на нем, не поддаваясь.

– Теряешь хватку, – ухмыляется он и кончиком языка слизывает кровь с то ли разбитой, то ли прокушенной губы. – Помню, ты хвастался, что знаешь все мои кнопки.

– У меня был большой перерыв, знаешь ли, – огрызается Джек, и Харт на секунду мрачнеет. Потом наклоняется ниже и медленно, глубоко целует Джека, и качает бедрами, прижимаясь пахом… Янто отводит глаза, впервые за некоторое время – недолгое, если объективно – обращая внимание на вторую пару на кровати. Хмурится. И встает, направляясь к своему костюму, оставшемуся неаккуратным ворохом валяться у стены.

С некоторых пор он каждое утро проверяет наличие в карманах чистого носового платка и смазки.

Пока он роется в карманах, за спиной раздается шуршание простыней, сдавленная ругань и звонкий шлепок. Янто оборачивается: мизансцена изменилась. Харт вжат в постель лицом, и Джек надежно придерживает его за загривок. Но смотрит он не на него.

Доктор снова склоняется перед раскинувшимся на подушках Мастером, и проходится по его члену быстрыми движениями острого языка. Мастер смотрит на него свысока и говорит что-то, что Янто не понимает, хотя вполне может представить примерный смысл по интонации. А Джек, судя по всему, понимает каждое слово. Ему явно нужно усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд; и в том, как он облизывает собственные пальцы, мало эротики – только техническая необходимость.

Коленом разводя ноги Харта в стороны, Джек вгоняет в него сразу два пальца. Харт скребет простыни, но подается навстречу. Джек не тянет с подготовкой: минимально необходимые, быстрые и четкие движения. Янто подает ему открытый флакон со смазкой; Джек забирает  его не глядя. Янто устраивается на кровати между парами. От двух людей из пятьдесят первого века исходит облако феромонов, вызывающее у него головокружение; кожа тайм-лордов, к которой он прикасается мимоходом, неожиданно холодна.

– Джек! – говорит он. – Джек, посмотри на меня.

Тот поворачивает голову словно нехотя; но Янто хорошо знает этот его взгляд, означающий, что Джек зол, но не может найти выход своей злости. Что того, кто ее вызвал, почему-то нельзя убить.

– Отъебись, Конфетка, – сдавленно бормочет Харт, но Янто не слушает его. Удерживая взгляд Джека, он аккуратно наносит смазку на свою ладонь и затем обнимает его член, проводит по всей длине, тщательно распределяя гель. Потом отодвигается, садясь на колени, словно готовится смотреть на предстоящее зрелище.

Джек не отпускает загривок Харта, даже когда подготовка закончена, и входит быстрыми короткими толчками, почти сразу – до конца, и начинает двигаться в резком жестком темпе. Впрочем, Харта это устраивает, судя по хриплым стонам и тому, как он подается навстречу, раздвигает шире колени, прогибается...

Янто опирается на одну руку, другая медленно скользит по бедру к паху. Он не может понять, чего больше сейчас в охватывающих его чувствах – тщательно сдерживаемой злой ревности или возбуждения. Он переводит взгляд с Джека, забывшегося в яростном ритме, выдыхающего сквозь оскаленные зубы, на Харта, который едва не скулит, отдаваясь настолько самозабвенно, что вызвал бы зависть и желание у кого угодно.

Густой запах секса и мужского пота вместе с саундтреком, который сделал бы кассу любому порнофильму, побеждают. Янто проводит кончиками пальцев по своему члену, прежде чем обхватить его ладонью – и откидывает голову, невольно застонав: до сих пор ему удавалось игнорировать то, насколько сильно он возбужден, но первое же прикосновение срывает остатки его хваленого самоконтроля.

Он не утруждается тонкой игрой, сжимая член сразу плотно и широко, и мгновенно переходя к ритму, быстро сгущающему наслаждение. Он кусает губы, глотая рвущиеся из горла звуки –  обычно, чтобы заставить Янто отказаться от сдержанности и дать волю голосу, Джеку приходится долго играть с ним, дразня и оттягивая желаемое. Сейчас Джек не прикасается к нему, Джек не с ним, Джек трахает Харта прямо перед ним; и по телу Янто пробегает крупная дрожь от одной этой мысли. Он смотрит, как член Джека ходит туда-обратно, он всегда только представлял это, но никогда не видел, зато очень хорошо знает, как это ощущается, и протягивает руку – тронуть растянутую вокруг него плоть. Потом ведет линию пальцами между ягодиц, от копчика вверх – вдоль позвоночника, по выгнутой спине Харта, между лопатками... оставляет там ладонь, чувствуя, как расширяется под вздохами грудная клетка и как яростно колотится сердце.

Неожиданное прикосновение к бедру ощущается как электрический шок, позволяя вырваться стону. Еще одному открывает путь на волю удивление, когда Янто понимает, что пальцы, уверенно погладившие его бедро и подхватившие мошонку, принадлежат Харту. Поймав его взгляд, Харт развратно усмехается и перекатывает его яички в ладони, вызывая прерывистый вздох. Янто не мешает ему. Только раздвигает чуть шире ноги, открывая доступ. Харт играет с ним – и жадно облизывает губы, и взгляд у него становится голодным. Вздернув уголки рта в подобии улыбки, Янто перехватывает руку Джека, вжимающую Харта в кровать.

– Янто!.. – в хриплом голосе Джека звучат грозные, тревожные ноты.

– Пусти, – отзывается Янто так же хрипло. – Пусть... пусть он... – «отсосет мне», не договаривает он, потому что Джек отпускает Харта, и Янто чувствует, как скользит покрытая потом кожа под его ладонью, а потом – горячее дыхание на своем члене, и горячий язык, и горячие губы.

Сейчас всем не до долгих игр, и Янто быстро обнаруживает, что глотка Харта приспособлена не только для того, чтобы прятать там ключи. Он ахает и запускает руку в волнистые волосы – не столько чтобы подтолкнуть, сколько чтобы удержать – но Харт принимается за дело с таким энтузиазмом, что Янто забывается, зажмуривается, сжимает пальцы в каштановых прядях.  

Ритм, который они находят, вторит злому и жесткому ритму, выбранному Джеком. Янто чувствует, как Харт впивается ногтями ему в бедро, но он уже дошел до того состояния, когда боль и наслаждение теряют смысл, остаются только ощущения, острый и пряный коктейль. Их с Джеком руки сталкиваются на спине Харта, и Янто вслепую прослеживает руку Джека до плеча, и кладет ладонь ему на шею, и тянет его к себе. Колкая щетина и мягкие влажные губы – это тоже ощущения, которые уже не нуждаются в определениях; вкус дыхания Джека и феромонный аромат едва не лишают Янто сознания.

В эту секунду Джек кончает, стиснув зубы и низко застонав.

Судорожные толчки его бедер порождают в горле Харта глубокий низкий звук, и эта вибрация пронизывает Янто, сталкивая за грань наслаждения. Он даже не пытается отодвинуться, наоборот – удерживает руку на затылке Харта, выплескиваясь глубоко в его горло, и Харт принимает это, и Янто запрокидывает голову, чтобы скрыть маленькую улыбку триумфа. Из-под опущенных ресниц он видит, как Харт пробирается рукой себе под живот, и снова чувствует эту низкую бархатную вибрацию, которая теперь ощущается почти болезненно – а потом Харт отодвигается наконец и выстанывает собственный оргазм.

Подчиняясь заполняющей тело томной тяжести, Янто опускается на постель. Харт медленно моргает и кокетливым жестом утирает губы, потом облизывает палец, словно леденец, и подмигивает Янто:

– Конфетка!

Янто лениво усмехается. Харт щурится, словно кот, и перекатывается на спину рядом с ним. Смотрит вверх:

– Джек?

Джек все еще сидит на коленях, и в его позе нет расслабленности, которую должен был принести секс. Внезапно он хватает смазку и кидает куда-то Янто за спину, рявкнув вслед:

– Возьми!

Янто перекатывается на бок, чтобы посмотреть.

Оказывается, что Доктор лежит совсем рядом с ним, выгибается и комкает одной рукой простыни за головой. Он весь – острые неровные линии и углы: выступ кадыка, узловатые локти, выпирающие под бледной кожей ребра. Из приоткрытых ярких губ вырываются хриплые вздохи, и порой мелькает быстрый язык. Мастер, склонившийся над ним, трет скулу, по которой Джек попал флаконом, и улыбается так, что мороз по коже.

– Только попробуй причинить ему боль, – тихо говорит сквозь зубы Джек. Мастер ухмыляется; но Янто приподнимается на локте, подбирается, стряхивая истому и готовясь к броску, если что-то пойдет не так. Харт не меняет позу, но его словно пронизывает напряжение, превращая в натянутую струну.

И Мастер отступает. С сияющей улыбкой, высокомерно вздернув голову, но его отступление – не сдача! – ощутимо. Оно отзывается в Янто и Харте возможностью расслабиться; но Джек все еще похож на встревоженного зверя, ждущего повода напасть. Янто перебирается через Харта и устраивается рядом с Джеком, не спеша прикасаться, но ощущая его тепло рядом и делясь своим. И вскоре рука Джека находит его, пальцы переплетаются; Янто наклоняется для поцелуя и пропускает момент, когда Доктор ахает от первого проникновения.

Обхватив ногами талию Мастера, он принимает его в себя и торопит, подаваясь навстречу сквозь боль. Удивительно, но Мастер не спешит сам, наоборот – придерживает Доктора, давая ему время привыкнуть. Длинные пальцы по-паучьи пробегают по руке Мастера, по плечу, прижимаются и словно врастают в его висок, и оба тайм-лорда закрывают глаза, одновременно сладко выдыхая. И их тела начинают двигаться в идеально состроенном, быстром и четком ритме на четыре такта.

Вытянувшись вдоль спины Джека, Янто неторопливо ведет губами по его плечу, наблюдая за тайм-лордами и в то же время прислушиваясь к тому, как звучит дыхание Джека, внимательно следя за его изменениями. Вот оно чуть сбилось – это Доктор прошептал что-то на непонятном Янто языке, и еще раз, и Мастер начал двигаться быстрее... Янто оглаживает сосок Джека, отвлекая внимание. Проводит ладонью по ребрам, по животу, находит участок кожи, прикосновение к которому вызывает у Джека тихий стон. Сейчас, когда первое напряжение снято, торопиться некуда, и Янто играет на ставшем чувствительнее теле любовника.

Теперь между двумя парами оказался Харт; приподнявшись на локте, он переводит взгляд с одних на других и медленно облизывает губы. Доктор тихо стонет с Мастером в унисон, его член прижимается к белому впалому животу, длинный и налитой. Янто обвивает руками Джека сзади, принимая на себя часть его веса и скользя пальцами по коже.

– Как трудно выбрать. Почему нельзя себя клонировать? – Харт косится на Джека, словно эта реплика, произнесенная в воздух, на самом деле адресована ему.

– Твои клоны никогда не могут определиться, кому достанется лучшее, и заканчивается все дракой, – отзывается Джек и кладет руку ему на грудь. Тот накрывает ее своей, на секунду зажмурившись, а потом сдвигает вниз по животу к снова начинающему твердеть члену.

Янто все еще удивляется порой тому, как естественно эти люди из будущего относятся к  сексу. Он считал, что та свобода, которую демонстрировал Джек – его индивидуальное свойство; но глядя на него и Харта вместе, Янто видит общие черты. Люди пятьдесят первого века ласкают и принимают ласки как дышат, не играя в игры власти или эмоций, просто отдаваясь ощущениям и щедро делясь ими.

Харт тянется бедрами к руке Джека, снова жмурится и перекатывается на бок; его пальцы, протянутые вслепую, натыкаются на пальцы Янто. Харт открывает глаза и сталкивается с Янто взглядом.

Если Джек и замечает безмолвное объявление войны, то не пытается их остановить, раскрываясь навстречу обрушившемуся на него потоку ласк.

Оба прекрасно знают его тело; обоих только подогревает то, как приходится порой отталкивать друг друга, спеша первым добраться до облюбованных местечек. Янто настойчив и методичен, Харт действует быстрее и с большим напором – и оба, поглощенные своим занятием, тем не менее следят друг за другом, перенимая и присваивая уловки и тонкости.

Джек безудержно громко стонет к тому моменту, когда Мастер невероятно ускоряет темп, так что в нем сотрясается вся кровать, и расплывается в торжествующей улыбке – и Доктор выгибается, выплескивая золотистую влагу себе на живот. Мастер ахает и замирает, и его ритм теряет барабанную четкость. Улыбка становится искренне счастливой и потерянной.

– Они замолчали, – едва слышно произносит Мастер. И кончает.

Руки Доктора соскальзывают с его висков на плечи, притягивают вниз. Несколько секунд Мастер лежит у него на груди, с тем же непередаваемым выражением на лице, и у него странно блестят глаза. Потом его пальцы дергаются – раз-два-три-ЧЕТЫРЕ – и он взвивается, едва не отскакивая от Доктора, цинично кривит рот.

– Ты победил, – безмятежно говорит Доктор, на лету срезая его готовую вырваться реплику. Сладко потягивается и садится на кровати, оборачиваясь к троим людям:

– Аллон-зи! – с ослепительной улыбкой восклицает он, окидывая их взглядом.

Посмотреть есть на что: Джек выгнулся дугой, подставляя грудь жадному рту Харта и запустив пальцы в короткие волосы Янто, который приник губами к его шее. Их ноги переплетены, член Янто трется между ягодиц Джека, а Харт успевает ласкать обоих, умело перекатывая яички в ладони. На глазах у Доктора он прокладывает цепочку то ли поцелуев, то ли укусов от соска Джека вверх и встречается губами с Янто над его плечом; ни один из них не делает ни малейшей паузы, прежде чем слиться в горячем жестком поцелуе.

Доктор не осознает, что облизывает губы. Но это видит Джек – и нерешительно протягивает к нему руку. Помедлив, Доктор вкладывает в нее свои пальцы и подбирается поближе. Янто с помощью Джека перетаскивает Харта на свою сторону, освобождая место.

Отчаяние, проступавшее в скованности Доктора раньше, исчезло; по его лицу блуждает диковатая усмешка, глаза ярко блестят, его переполняет энергия, и он торопится выплеснуть хотя бы часть ее, жадно набрасываясь на Джека. Джек обнимает его, оглаживает острые лопатки, прослеживает линию позвонков – трудно представить, что это не человеческое тело, оно выглядит совсем земным, от редкой поросли волос на груди до родинки между лопаток, прикосновение к которой вызывает волну дрожи. Джек перекатывается на спину и обхватывает лицо Доктора ладонями, целуя его, как пьют воду в пустыне. Но Доктор словно спешит куда-то; недолго отвечая на поцелуй, он высвобождается и принимается вылизывать охотно подставленное Джеком горло, временами останавливаясь и прикрывая глаза с задумчивым видом, словно пытается проанализировать вкус.

Янто с некоторым усилием отцепляет Харта от себя и указывает на Мастера. Тот сидит в стороне, прикусив губу, и его глаза полны того же маниакального блеска, что и у Доктора. Несмотря на недавний оргазм, он откровенно возбужден, но как будто не замечает этого.

– Тащи его сюда, – командует Янто.

Харт ухмыляется.

– Хочешь его трахнуть? – он сопровождает слова плавным движением бедер, втираясь пахом в пах Янто. Но после Джека смутить Янто трудно; кроме того, он набрался у любовника некоторых полезных привычек, в частности, прямоты в постели.

– Хочу трахнуть тебя, пока ты трахаешь его, – информирует он Харта, и тот широко раскрывает глаза, словно уже видит эту картину, а потом перебирается через Джека и Доктора к Мастеру.

– Не стоит скучать в одиночестве, – протяжно мурлычет Харт, бесцеремонно хватая его за член. Мастер вздрагивает и вцепляется в его запястье, пытаясь избавиться от прикосновения, но Харт обнимает, обвивает, прижимается... в его уверенных до наглости движениях очевиден опыт, и сейчас даже Мастер не может ему противостоять. Его пронизывает та же бьющая через край энергия, что и Доктора, и каждое прикосновение Харта только усиливает ее поток.

Янто, опираясь на локоть, наблюдает и за ними, и за Джеком и Доктором. Улучив момент, он наклоняется и сцеловывает капли пота у Джека на виске; тот вслепую смазывает его губами по щеке. Янто отвечает мимолетной улыбкой и придвигается ближе, в кольцо рук Джека и проводит кончиками пальцев по губам Доктора, настойчиво толкаясь внутрь. Сейчас кожа Доктора теплая, как у человека; из-за расширившихся зрачков глаза кажутся бездонно черными, движения языка, обвивающего пальцы Янто, почти звериные. Он включился в человеческую игру под названием «секс» и предается ей увлеченно, с обычным своим шальным задором.

Джек приподнимает голову, смотрит, как Янто трахает пальцами рот Доктора, и глухо стонет, снова падая на подушки и отчаянно вскидывая бедра.

– Расслабься, – шепчет ему Янто, заставляя его согнуть ногу и вталкивая влажные пальцы между ягодиц, сразу вглубь. Джек уже практически готов, он шипит ругательства и трется о бедро Доктора, умоляя его, Янто, обоих, поторопиться. Но Янто только успокаивающе гладит его по колену и педантично добавляет к слюне смазку.

– Доктор, – говорит он, и когда тот поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от своего занятия – у него настоящая оральная фиксация, судя по тому, что он выделывает языком, – Янто коротко целует его, остро прикусывая губу, и шепчет на ухо: – Он ваш. Только на этот раз.

Доктор хмурится, встречая его строгий взгляд – а потом Янто отодвигается, оставляя руку на бедре Джека, пока тот вцепляется в ягодицы Доктора, почти принуждая его войти в себя, обнимает его ногами и выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но когда они находят свой ритм, быстрый, очень быстрый, полный отчаянной энергии с обеих сторон, Янто отворачивается, снова обращая внимание на Харта с Мастером.

Эти двое тоже не теряют время зря; Янто выгибает бровь, молча одобряя успехи Харта. Тайм-лорд и тайм-агент сложились в классическую позу «69» и явно увлечены процессом. Пока Янто перебирается к ним, Харт откидывается на спину и восклицает:

– Черт возьми, так нечестно! Тебе не нужно дышать!

– Стоило уточнять условия заранее, – усмехается Мастер, положив голову ему на бедро.

Потом он замечает Янто:

– Мистер Джонс, – в интонации звучит нечто зловещее, и у Янто вдоль позвоночника пробегает ничуть не эротическая дрожь. – Забыл сказать, как приятно видеть вас... снова.

– Не говори... – рычит Джек, и Янто оборачивается, посылая ему одобрительную улыбку. Он не понимает, о чем речь, но знает, что всегда успеет выяснить подробности у Джека.

– Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для воспоминаний, Мастер, – отвечает он, вкладывая в обращение ощутимую долю иронии. И проверяет возникшее у него подозрение, проводя кончиками пальцев по боку Мастера. Тот стонет, откидывая голову, и пытается перехватить запястье Янто, чтобы избавиться от его руки.

– Доктор, – интересуется Янто, – тайм-лорды всегда так чувствительны?

– Возбуждение вызывает ускорение кровотока, обострение чувствительности нервных окончаний, – скороговоркой отвечает Доктор, – подъем температуры тела, учащение сердцебиения...

– К черту лекцию, – стонет Джек и рявкает: – Да, Янто. Если их разогреть...

– Я так и думал, – кивает Янто и медленно, хищно улыбается Мастеру. – Капитан Харт, – говорит он ласково, – действуем по плану.

Мастер может быть сильнее, но не сейчас, когда тело предает его, подаваясь навстречу любому прикосновению. Тщательность Янто и опыт Харта снова играют против их общей жертвы, и пока Джек успешно отвлекает Доктора, который поначалу косится на то, что происходит рядом, они вдвоем лишают Мастера всякой возможности сопротивляться. Поняв это, он перестает бороться с ними и начинает извлекать из ситуации максимум полезного – или, в данном случае, приятного. Поэтому он принимает их ласки и отвечает на них, порой оставляя синяки, и устраивает настоящее шоу, целуя Янто перед Джеком, глубоко и нарочито сладко, так что никто не знает, чем вызваны стоны и проклятия Джека – желанием убить кого-то, как он обещает, или просто желанием, а Янто начинает прикидывать перемены в «плане», прежде чем возбуждение лишает его способности думать. Ему остается наблюдать, машинально лаская себя, как Харт встает на колени, и Мастер опирается на его бедро, медленно опускаясь на него, спиной к груди; как он закрывает глаза, кривит губы в усмешке, поднимается тремя короткими рывками и опускается обратно – снова, и снова, и снова, в собственном узнаваемом ритме. А потом Харт обхватывает его руками и удерживает, нарушая ритм резким толчком, и еще одним, и Мастер запрокидывает голову Харту на плечо, вцепляется ему в волосы и _принимает_ его.

Янто некоторое время любуется зрелищем, прежде чем желание присоединиться становится нестерпимым. Он перебирается за спину Харту и нажимает ему ладонью между лопаток, толкая вперед и его, и Мастера; Мастер упирается в кровать, и Харт сдавленно ругается и кусает его за плечо, заставляя наклониться ниже.

Харт еще растянутый и влажный; Янто легко входит в него, кладет одну ладонь на бедро ему, другую – Мастеру. Мастер снова пытается сбросить руки людей с себя, снова пытается навязать им свой ритм; Харт двигается порывисто и жадно, насаживаясь на Янто, и тому приходится его удерживать. Наконец они сходятся на общем ритме, и Янто с каждым толчком погружается все глубже, чувствуя, как его движение передается через Харта Мастеру и вызывает у того глубокие стоны. Он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь чистыми ощущениями, вслушиваясь в звуки и вздохи; а когда открывает, то ловит расфокусированный взгляд Джека, неожиданно близко – каким-то образом они сдвинулись в процессе и сейчас находятся совсем рядом. Янто облизывает губы и обнимает обоих своих партнеров, ускоряя движения.

– Доктор... – выдыхает Джек, пытаясь коснуться своего члена; но Доктор перехватывает его запястье и строго качает головой.

– Не сейчас, – говорит он, и Джек закатывает глаза, бессильно комкая простыни. Доктор разворачивается к тем троим, что двигаются сейчас как одно целое рядом с ними, наклоняется и протягивает к ним руку, пробегая пальцами по скользкой от пота коже – рука Мастера, плечо Харта, щека Янто... Доктор прикрывает глаза и трогает его висок, и Янто едва успевает заметить, что Мастер так же вскидывает руку к виску Доктора, как вдруг словно проваливается в бесконечную воронку, в невероятное удовольствие, и кончает с хриплым бессодержательным воплем.

Доктор и Мастер одновременно содрогаются в эхе его наслаждения, Джек зовет его, срывая голос, но Доктор шепчет: «Все хорошо, все хорошо», и Янто, который едва удерживается в сознании после пережитых ощущений, повторяет онемевшими губами: «Все хорошо».

– Вашу мать! – почти воет Харт, сам на грани оргазма, и пальцы Доктора перебираются к нему на висок, наконец позволяя Янто без сил упасть на кровать. В следующую секунду Харт выгибается, вбиваясь в Мастера последними судорожными рывками. Джек стонет, глядя на него и принимая толчки Доктора, и вцепляется Доктору в спину так, что ногти белеют, чтобы не дотронуться до себя, не нарушить запрет. Харт присоединяется к Янто, а Доктор притягивает освободившегося Мастера, обнимая за плечи и разворачивая к себе лицом. В глазах Джека бесконечная любовь и безнадежная ненависть. Доктор бережно гладит его губы кончиками пальцев, затем касается ладонью щеки и говорит:

– Сейчас, Джек.

На секунду во взгляде Джека остается только любовь; потом веки опускаются, и он кончает.

Доктор и Мастер следуют за ним, уже не руками – просто виском к виску; их кожа словно светится бледным золотом. Доктор бессильно повисает в руках Мастера, и тот не спешит оттолкнуть его, а бережно помогает опуститься на кровать, прежде чем самому рухнуть рядом. Янто, успевший перевести дыхание, подбирается ближе, вытягивается между ними и Джеком, пробуя кончиком языка капли пота у того на плече. Джек вслепую подтягивает его к себе, ворошит волосы привычным жестом. С другой стороны от него оказывается Харт – укладывается щекой на грудь, распластывает пальцы по залитому спермой животу. Видя, как уютно тот устроился, Янто чувствует укол ревности, но у него слишком мало сил, чтобы что-то с этим делать; он только целует Джека в шею и закрывает глаза, вдыхая его запах. И чувствует, как его волос касаются ответным поцелуем.

– Эти двое нас обошли, – бормочет Харт. – Сколько вам досталось на каждого?

– Дело не в количестве, а в качестве, – отзывается Джек сонно, словно продолжая какой-то давний спор, а Доктор приподнимает голову и ухмыляется:

– Человеческих сил не хватит, чтобы, м-м, утомить тайм-лорда, так что приходится умножать эффект. Телепатический контакт помогает передать ощущения, ускоряя процесс достижения...

– Заткнись! – говорит Мастер и для верности закрывает ему рот рукой, опрокидывая обратно на подушку.

– Поспорим, что моих сил хватит? – игриво спрашивает Харт, но ему уже никто не отвечает. Через пару секунд засыпает и он.


End file.
